The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for an automatic or electronic faucet. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for a finish for an electronically isolating base for an automatic or electronic faucet.
Automatic and electronic faucets (hereinafter referred to as electronic faucets), such as those including capacitive control or sensing features, are becoming increasingly popular, particularly in residential households. Exemplary electronic faucets and isolating bases are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/752,722, filed Feb. 4, 2013 and entitled “Capacitive User Interface,” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/277,000, filed Oct. 19, 2011, and entitled “Insulator Base for Electronic Faucet,” the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Electronic faucets tend to be at least partially formed of metal or other electrically conductive material. Electronic faucets containing capacitive sensing functionality may be mounted to a mounting deck, such as a kitchen sink, that may be made of metal, such as stainless steel. In such instances, an electrically non-conductive mounting assembly may be used to insulate the metal capacitive sensing components of the faucet from the metal sink. One such non-conductive mounting assembly may include an insulator base positioned intermediate a faucet delivery spout and a mounting deck. A light emitter may be supported within the insulator base for providing a visual indication of faucet operation or status to the user.
The electronic faucet may include an outer wall formed of an electrically conductive material, such as brass or zinc with a chrome plated finish. In typical electronic faucets, the non-conductive mounting assembly includes an outer surface molded from a polymer, such as an acetal copolymer or polyoxymethylene (POM).
One such illustrative mounting assembly may include an instulator base positioned intermediate a faucet delivery spout and a mounting deck. A light emitter may be supported with the insulator base for providing a visual indication of an operation, mode, or status of the faucet to a user.
In some cases, it is desirable to provide an insulator base that appears to have the same finish as the electronic faucet, but still provides electric insulation between the faucet and the mounting deck. Additionally, it is desirable to protect the light emitter and associated circuitry from exposure to water, which may adversely affect the performance of the electronic faucet.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an insulator base for an electronic faucet having a decorative finish mounted to a mounting deck includes a light assembly coupled to a connecting wire. A housing is affixed to the support board. The housing includes an outer sidewall and an upper surface extending about an opening defining a longitudinal axis. The housing permits the transmission of light from the light emitter through the housing. A non-conductive film covers the outer sidewall and at least a portion of the upper surface of the housing. The film has a decorative finish matching the decorative finish of the electronic faucet. The insulator base is configured to electrically insulate the electronic faucet from the mounting deck.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet includes a delivery spout. A water conduit extends within the delivery spout and includes a water outlet. An insulator base is positioned intermediate the delivery spout and a mounting deck. The base electrically insulates the delivery spout from the mounting deck. The base includes a housing defining an opening receiving the water conduit and includes an outer sidewall and an upper surface. A film covers the outer sidewall and at least a portion of the upper surface. A light assembly that is supported by the housing and includes a light emitter encapsulated by the housing. A controller is operably coupled to the light assembly, the controller configured to control operation of the light emitter.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of manufacturing an insulator base for an electronic faucet includes vacuum forming a non-conductive laminate material into a first geometry. A light assembly including a light emitter is positioned in the first geometry. A housing is molded around the light assembly and first geometry, wherein the housing encapsulates the light assembly and permits the transmission of light from the light emitter through the housing.
According to another illustrative embodiment, an insulator base for an electronic faucet having a decorative finish mounted to a mounting deck is provided. The insulator base includes a housing including an outer sidewall and an upper surface extending about an opening defining a longitudinal axis, and a non-conductive film covering at least a portion of the housing, wherein the film has a decorative finish matching the decorative finish of the electronic faucet; wherein the insulator base is configured to electrically insulate the electronic faucet from the mounting deck.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.